Naprawdę to zrobił
by cooky77
Summary: Cóż, pomyłki zdarzają się każdemu. Czasami są niefortunne, a czasami po prostu bolesne.


Naprawdę to zrobił.

Samantha Carter szła powoli korytarzami SGC. Nie spieszyła się nigdzie. Powód był prosty. Była późna noc. Zasiedziała się nad jednym ze swoich projektów. Znowu. Nie widziała najmniejszego powodu, by wracać do swojego domu w mieście. Nikt tam na nią nie czekał. Kiedyś miała co prawda kota, którego trzeba było nakarmić. Schrodinger jednak dawno przestał być jej kotem. Podarowała go jednemu z poznanych na misji obcych. Obcy ten imieniem Narim Pochodził z planety znacznie bardziej zaawansowanej technologicznie w porównaniu z ziemią. Narim Właściwie jako jedyny spośród swojego ludu okazywał ziemianom sympatię. Szczególnie w stosunku do major Carter. Ale było minęło. Kot przestał zamieszkiwać razem z nią. Tak jak i kilku mężczyzn. Jakoś żaden nie potrafił zagrzać u niej miejsca. No i dobrze. Dzięki temu miała więcej czasu na to, co kochała najbardziej. Naukę. Eksperymenty, doświadczenia, wyjaśnianie niewyjaśnionego. O tak! To był jej świat. Skierowała się w kierunku damskiej szatni. Zdjęła przepocony mundur i weszła pod prysznice. Umyła włosy a potem długo, długo stała pod gorącym strumieniem wody. Ruszyła w stronę szafek zostawiając mokre ślady stóp na zimnej podłodze.

Owinięta ręcznikiem rozczesywała właśnie włosy, gdy drzwi do szatni otworzyły się i ktoś wkroczył do środka. Ukryta za rzędem szafek pozostawała niewidoczna dla wchodzących, jednocześnie sama nie mogła dostrzec kto właśnie wszedł. Nie przejęła się tym zbytnio. Nie tylko ona miała zwyczaj przesiadywania w bazie do bardzo późnych godzin. A poza nią służyło tu przecież wiele innych kobiet. W osobie, która weszła do pomieszczenia było jednak cos dziwnego. Szła niedbale, szurając butami. Gdy zaczęła pogwizdywać pod nosem, Carter doznała nagłego olśnienia. O matuchno! Tylko jedna osoba w całej bazie gwizdała równie fałszywie… Tylko co ta osoba robiła w środku nocy w damskiej szatni? Carter zakryła sobie usta dłonią, by nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Drugą ręką kurczowo przytrzymywała oplatający ją ręcznik. Jak to się stało, że znalazła się sam na sam w jednym pomieszczeniu ze swoim dowódcą? W dodatku półnaga, ukryta za szafką. Myślała gorączkowo, co ma w tej sytuacji zrobić. Pułkownik O`Neill bez pośpiechu skierował się ku natryskom. Wkrótce dobiegł ją szum odkręconej wody. Wyjrzała zza swego schronienia. Jedna z szafek była otwarta. Podeszła na palcach i zajrzała do środka. Mundur polowy wciśnięty był niedbale do środka. Wysokie, sznurowane buty leżały kopnięte na środek przejścia. Najwidoczniej pułkownik również nie spodziewał się towarzystwa podczas kąpieli. Tylko na miłość Boską! W damskiej szatni?

Wróciła do swojej szafki i pośpiesznie wciągnęła na siebie spodnie i podkoszulek. Zawiązywała już buty, gdy z pod prysznica rozległ się jego ochrypły głos. Zamarła. Pułkownik miał jednak rację, gdy twierdził uparcie, że nie potrafi śpiewać. Zamierzała jak najszybciej opuścić pomieszczenie. Ciekawość wzięła jednak górę. Ostrożnie, na palcach podeszła do wejścia i wyjrzała zza framugi. To naprawdę był pułkownik O`Neill. Ale w takiej sytuacji jeszcze nie miała okazji go oglądać… Odwrócony tyłem do niej, szorował włosy szamponem. Gęsta piana spływała na jego plecy i pośladki. Mimowolnie przełknęła ślinę. _Jezus, Maria! co robisz dziewczyno?_ Skarciła się w duchu. _Jak możesz podglądać swego dowódcę?_ Nie mogła jednak odwrócić wzroku. Stała jak zahipnotyzowana. Patrzyła jak pułkownik opiera dłonie o ścianę i podnosi twarz w górę, prosto pod strumień wody. Zrobiło jej się słabo. Tyłem wycofała się do swojej szafki. Chwyciła bluzę i zamierzała po cichu wydostać się z szatni. Była już przy drzwiach na korytarz, gdy te otworzyły się z głośnym hukiem, niemal ją przewracając.

\- Major Carter! Najmocniej przepraszam. Nie sądziłam, że o tej porze kogoś tu zastanę. - Do pomieszczenia wpadła młoda pani kapitan. Niedawno dołączyła do jednego z zespołów. Wszyscy ją lubili. Była otwarta, bezpośrednia, szalenie sympatyczna i zawsze waliła kawę na ławę.

\- Wróciliśmy wcześniej z misji - wyjaśniła swe nagłe wtargnięcie. - Na planecie cały czas padało. Zalało nam urządzenia pomiarowe. Nas przy okazji też. Gdy o mało co nie porwała nas rzeka, pułkownik zdecydował, że wrócimy tam nieco później. Mam nadzieję, że po zakończeniu pory deszczowej.

Była faktycznie cała przemoczona i umazana błotem. Carter na moment zatkało. Co ma jej odpowiedzieć? Przecież jeśli wejdzie głębiej, bez wątpienia odkryje obecność niespodziewanego gościa. Jak wytłumaczy jego obecność? Rany! Jak wytłumaczy swoją obecność? Ona i pułkownik sami, w nocy, pod prysznicami. Chrząknęła zmieszana, czując, że czerwieni się niczym piwonia. Szum wody nagle ustał.

\- Halo? - rozległ się męski głos. - Kto tu jest?

\- Hej! Co tu robisz… - Kapitan zaczęła gniewnie, lecz głos utknął jej w gardle, gdy w przejściu pojawił się O`Neill z ręcznikiem zawiązanym wokół bioder. Jego szczęka opadła komicznie. Chwilę gapił się na kobiety a potem dał susa do tyłu. Sekundę później rozległ się głośny huk i bolesny jęk padającego na ziemię człowieka. Carter i porucznik spojrzały na siebie i w jednej chwili, bez słowa ruszyły pod prysznice. Pułkownik leżał na wznak, wciąż jednak ściskając ręcznik strategicznie zaplątany w pasie.

\- Sir! O Boże, sir! - Sam już klęczała koło niego.

\- Co tu robicie do cholery? - warknął uchylając jedno oko.

\- Sir. To damska szatnia. - Kapitan pochyliła się niżej. O`Neill ścisnął mocniej skraj ręcznika.

\- Bzdura…

\- Sir, to prawda.

\- Nie.

\- Tak.

\- Nie. Na pewno nie.

\- Ależ tak.

\- Niemożliwe… W życiu bym nie zrobił czegoś takiego…

\- Sir… - Carter wreszcie odzyskała głos. - To naprawdę jest damska szatnia. Więc jednak pan to zrobił… A właściwie, to co pan tu robi?

\- Głupie pytanie. Biorę prysznic.

\- To widzę, ale dlaczego tutaj? Na drzwiach jest wyraźne oznaczenie…

\- Tak myślisz? Kiedy ostatni raz przyglądałaś się tym drzwiom?

\- Rano… Chyba… - Carter już nie była niczego pewna. Kapitan też sprawiała wrażenie kompletnie zszokowanej. Wzruszyła tylko ramionami w odpowiedzi.

Pułkownik spróbował się poruszyć i stęknął boleśnie. Puścił wreszcie ręcznik. Obie ręce podniósł do twarzy. Kobiety widziały jedynie jego zaciśniętą mocno szczękę.

\- Uch… Boli…

\- Wezwę pomoc - wyjąkała kapitan i już jej nie było.

\- Sir? - Sam miała ogromna ochotę dotknąć jego ramienia. Jej dłoń zamarła w pół gestu. Zacisnęła palce w pięść i cofnęła rękę.

-Mmm? – Pułkownik spojrzał na nią przez palce.

\- Co pan robi w bazie o tej porze?

\- Pisałem raport dla Hammonda. Trochę się zasiedziałem. A ponieważ ciągle jedynie zastanawiam się nad kupieniem psa, nie musiałem śpieszyć się do domu, żeby go wyprowadzić… A potem okazało się, że męska szatnia jest nieczynna z powodu pękniętej rury. Na drzwiach wisiała kartka, że szatnia jest przeniesiona, no i trafiłem tutaj… Ależ zimna ta podłoga…

\- Tak, jasne. Zaraz coś panu znajdę.

Podniosła się z Kolan i rzuciła się na poszukiwanie czegoś, czym mógłby się okryć. Wróciła z trzema ręcznikami kąpielowymi. Jack zdążył w tym czasie przekręcić się na bok i oprzeć na łokciu. Oczy miał zaciśnięte. Wolną dłoń przyciskał do potylicy.

\- Sir… - zawahała się. - Jak mogę pomóc?

\- Dzięki Carter, ale to wszystko już jest wystarczająco krępujące.

\- No tak. Proszę…

Podała mu ręczniki, które przyjął bez słowa. Jeden zaraz zarzucił sobie na ramiona. Przycisnął dłoń z tyłu głowy a potem przyjrzał jej się uważnie.

\- Krwawię? - spytał, osuwając się znów na podłogę.

\- Nie. Chyba nie… proszę się nie ruszać. Zdrowo pan rąbnął.

\- Och… zobaczyłem chyba wszystkie gwiazdy… Carter, a co ty robisz w bazie o tej porze? Raport napisałaś już dawno. Wiem, bo widziałem, jak go odnosiłaś. Myślałem, że wróciłaś już do domu.

\- Utknęłam w swoim laboratorium. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Straciłam poczucie czasu a gdy się ocknęłam, stwierdziłam, że nie ma sensu wracać. I tak nikt na mnie nie czeka… Prześpię się w swojej kwaterze.

Na korytarzu zadudniły ciężkie kroki. Do pomieszczenia wpadło dwóch sanitariuszy. Zatrzymali się, otwierając szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Zza ich pleców wyglądała pani kapitan. Musiała wspinać się na palce, by zajrzeć pod prysznice.

\- Bez komentarzy panowie - powitał ich O`Neill. - Poślizgnąłem się i upadłem. Nabiłem sobie guza…

\- Uch… aha… - Kąciki ust sanitariusza drgały lekko, gdy pochylał się nad pułkownikiem. - Proszę patrzeć na mój palec. Jak pańska głowa?

\- Boli jak cholera! - Jack zaczynał się już irytować.

\- Ma pan mdłości? Zawroty głowy? - Sanitariusz delikatnie obmacywał tył głowy pułkownika.

\- Odrobinę… Gdy próbuję się podnieść.

\- Przydałby się rentgen. Musimy udać się do ambulatorium. Czy da pan radę wstać?

\- Tak myślę… - Spojrzał błagalnie w oczy swojej podkomendnej. - Carter, czy mogłabyś…

\- Jasne, jasne…. - Czuła, że znów się czerwieni. - Oczywiście. Przepraszam sir.

Wycofała się na korytarz, pociągając za sobą kapitan. Młoda kobieta wciąż zerkała ciekawie do środka. Napotkawszy karcące spojrzenie major, skuliła ramiona i zarumieniła się wdzięcznie. _O Boże, zupełnie jak dwie małolaty_. Pomyślała Sam. Musiały cofnąć się, gdy z szatni wyszli sanitariusze, prowadząc pułkownika. O`Neill krzywił się, na jego czole lśniły kropelki potu. Był boso i wciąż tylko w ręczniku. Wyraźnie miał kłopoty z utrzymaniem równowagi. Sanitariusze skierowali się do windy. Gdy mijali kobiety, O`Neill chrząknął i wymruczał:

\- Panie wybaczą. Nie mogę dłużej dotrzymać wam towarzystwa…

Obaj sanitariusze zacisnęli wargi, by nie parsknąć śmiechem. Carter podejrzewała, że jutro całe SGC będzie huczało od plotek. Pułkownik naprawdę odniósł obrażenia, ale sytuacja, w której do nich doszło, była co najmniej dwuznaczna. Patrzyła razem z kapitan jak mężczyźni znikają we wnętrzu windy. Drzwi zasunęły się i kobiety spojrzały na siebie skonsternowane. Kapitan zerknęła na swoje ubłocone ubranie i przypomniała sobie, po co tutaj przyszła.

\- To ja już pójdę - powiedziała. - Muszę koniecznie się wykąpać.

Weszła do szatni, lecz zaraz ponownie wyjrzała na korytarz wyraźnie zmieszana.

\- Zostały tu rzeczy pułkownika…

\- Rzeczywiście. - Carter ruszyła wreszcie z miejsca. - Odniosę je do ambulatorium. Choć dzisiaj pewnie już nie będą pułkownikowi potrzebne.

Podeszła do otwartej szafki i zebrała rozrzucone rzeczy swego dowódcy. Musiała przyznać, że czuje się bardzo niezręcznie. Zwłaszcza gdy sięgnęła po jego bokserki. Zacisnęła w dłoni łańcuszek z zawieszonymi na nim dwiema blaszkami i wreszcie schyliła się po buty. Przełknęła ślinę, myśląc tylko o tym, by wreszcie przestać się czerwienić. Kapitan przyglądała jej się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Dziwna sytuacja… - zaczęła.

\- Uhm - przytaknęła Carter.

\- Jak pułkownik znalazł się w naszej szatni?

\- Męska jest podobno nieczynna…

Tknięta nagłym przeczuciem Carter wyszła na korytarz. Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami wejściowymi do szatni. Wyraźnie widniał na nich żółty napis SZATNIA DAMSKA. Więc jednak nie miała żadnych przywidzeń… Ponad napisem, u samej góry czerniły się drobne cyferki : 259. Przemaszerowała do drzwi w drugim końcu korytarza. Pod napisem SZATNIA MĘSKA przyklejona była kartka papieru. Kapitan zaintrygowana stanęła z tyłu. Obie przeczytały uważnie drukowane litery. AWARIA, PRZEPRASZAMY. SZATNIA MĘSKA PRZENIESIONA DO POMIESZCZENIA 249.

\- To na innym piętrze… - Usta Sam zaczęły układać się w szeroki uśmiech.

\- Co? - Kapitan jeszcze nie rozumiała.

\- Pułkownik pomylił piętra. Szatnia męska znajduje się teraz dokładnie nad naszą.

Popatrzyły na siebie i jednocześnie wybuchnęły śmiechem. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odzyskały głos.

\- Cóż, to naprawdę bolesna pomyłka - wysapała kapitan.

\- W rzeczy samej… - Carter otarła załzawione oczy. - Pojdę odnieść te rzeczy.

\- No tak. Na mnie też już pora. Dobranoc pani major. - Kobieta odeszła wciąż chichocząc. Sam weszła do windy i wjechała na poziom 21. Zajrzała do ambulatorium i oddała pielęgniarkom rzeczy pułkownika. Były w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze. Szczerząc zęby, poinformowały ją, że o`Neill przechodzi właśnie badania, ale wygląda na to, że nic poważnego mu się nie stało. Powinien tylko odpocząć. Podziękowała i wreszcie mogła iść się przespać.

Obudziła się wcześnie. Leżała chwilę, rozpamiętując wydarzenia minionego wieczoru. Raczej nocy, poprawiła się. Naprawdę niecodzienna sytuacja. Daniel pewnie pęknie ze śmiechu. Tylko czy powinna mu o tym mówić? Dla pułkownika sytuacja musiała być naprawdę krępująca. Choć z drugiej strony wszystko i tak pewnie się rozniesie… Postanowiła posłuchać co w trawie, a raczej co w bazie piszczy. Ubrała się i poszła na stołówkę. Nieliczny jeszcze o tej porze personel bazy pozdrawiał ją skinieniami głowy. Już z daleka dostrzegła panią kapitan siedzącą przy stoliku z kubkiem kawy i talerzem kanapek przed sobą.

\- Dzień dobry pani major - powitała ją radośnie. - Dobrze pani spała?

\- O tak. - Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. Podeszła do jej stolika z talerzem pełnym naleśników. - wcześnie pani wstała.

\- Yhy. Mam mnóstwo roboty. - Połykała kanapki w zawrotnym tempie. Carter zabrała się za swoje śniadanie. - Chcę jak najszybciej skończyć raport i …

Urwała i utkwiła wzrok w drzwiach wejściowych. Stał w nich O`Neill. Cały i zdrowy lecz najwyraźniej lekko zmieszany. Powoli zbliżył się do ich stolika, nerwowo rozglądając się na boki. Poza nimi było tu tylko trzech innych marines. Mężczyźni zerkali ciekawie w ich kierunku. Więc w bazie pojawiły się już pierwsze przecieki. Pułkownik zatrzymał się z rękoma splecionymi na plecach. Odchrząknął.

\- Dzień dobry paniom - zaczął nie patrząc im w oczy. - Hmm, chciałbym panie przeprosić za moje wczorajsze… wtargnięcie. Nie zrobiłem tego celowo. Po prostu…

\- Nie doczytał pan uważnie kartki i pomylił pan piętra. - Sam zagryzała wargi. Dobrze, że pułkownik wciąż patrzył w dół. - Czyli jednak prawidłowo odczytałam oznaczenie na drzwiach.

\- No tak. W zasadzie to tak. - Wreszcie spojrzał prosto na nią. - Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

Pani kapitan zerwała się z miejsca i chwyciła pusty talerz.

\- To ja już pójdę… - Zasalutowała szybko wolną ręką. - Sir. Cieszę się, że nic się panu nie stało.

Odeszła energicznym marszem. Po chwili trzasnęły za nią drzwi. O`Neill stał chwilę niezdecydowany, a potem opadł na opuszczone przez kobietę krzesło.

\- Jak głowa? - zagadnęła Carter.

\- Mam guza wielkości kurzego jaja. Zamroczyło mnie i to w zasadzie tyle. Najbardziej ucierpiała moja duma. Pozwolono mi już opuścić ambulatorium. Personel medyczny miał niezły ubaw…

\- No, to było dość zabawne… Oczywiście poza momentem gdy myślałam, że roztrzaskał pan sobie głowę. Ja również cieszę się, że nic panu nie jest - umilkła i spuściła wzrok.

\- Martwiła się pani? - Zerknął na nią spod oka.

\- Oczywiście. Trochę czuję się winna. To ja razem z kapitan wystraszyłyśmy pana i …

\- Wywinąłem orła? Carter, to ja zachowałem się jak kretyn. Nie musiałem uciekać na wasz widok jak jakiś cholerny gówniarz. Teraz mi głupio. Mam wrażenie, że wszyscy śmieją się za moimi plecami.

\- Może odrobinę. Wie pan jak to jest. Tajemnica poliszynela. Wkrótce wszystko ucichnie.

\- Mam nadzieję, bo inaczej już zawsze będę odczuwał niepokój wchodząc do łazienki. Nie, żebym się bał, że spotkam tam panią… - plątał się w całkowicie uroczy sposób. - Ale już chyba zawsze będę dwa razy czytał wszystkie ogłoszenia. Dobre te naleśniki? - spytał znienacka. - Zrobiłem się potwornie głodny.

\- Wyśmienite, sir. - Zaczęła zbierać się do wyjścia. - Proszę coś zjeść. To panu dobrze zrobi. Naleśniki polecam jak najbardziej.

\- Sam… - Jego głos zatrzymał ją w pół kroku. Patrzył jej w oczy tak, że poczuła ciarki na plecach. Uwielbiała, gdy to robił i zarazem nienawidziła. Zawsze miała wtedy wrażenie, że chce powiedzieć coś więcej i zawsze się powstrzymuje. Teraz też. - Słuchaj… Ja naprawdę… Naprawdę… Jeszcze raz cię przepraszam.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Naprawdę. Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie...

Zanim wyszła, zdążył złapać jej diabelski uśmiech. Marines przy sąsiednim stoliku pochylili się nisko nad talerzami. Ich ramiona drgały lekko od tłumionego śmiechu. O`Neill westchnął głęboko. Naprawdę powinien coś zjeść. Tylko jak ma skupić się na śniadaniu w takich warunkach?


End file.
